The Rescue
by Pheonix09
Summary: Kai is being forced to sell his body for money by Boris and just when he is about to give up hope someone comes to save him, but will it be in time? TyKai


Title: The Rescue

Rating: T

Pairing: Kai/Tyson

I do not own

He was leaning against a wall in a small room waiting fearfully for someone to come in. He only had a big t-shirt on and nothing else not even underwear. The door opened and a man came in then shut and locked the door. He stopped right in front of him smirking evilly and he death glared him as he put his hands on his shoulders and pushed his body against him. "so you're the new one nice, so what's your name? My name is Brandon" the man said with a smirk as he took off his robe to reveal his birthday suit. "Kai" he said fiercely his death glare still full force then Brandon took off his t-shirt and forced him to lay on the bed. "your in for a surprise Kai" Brandon said putting kai on his stomach and tying his wrists to the bed posts then slowly pushed himself in fully. "whatever" Kai said annoyance in his voice then Brandon started to thrust painfully fast and hard making Kai scream out in agony "stop it hurts" "no, you can enjoy it too if you want" Brandon said evilly with a smirk and kai was shocked, how could he enjoy rape. What on earth did he get himself into; this is not what he wanted in the least. Oh how he wished he were back with his friends with Tyson, but he knew they would not come. Kai kept screaming and whimpering until he passed out. When he awoke he realized Brandon was gone and he was on his side. He tried to sit up but couldn't for he felt pain on his lower back and in his rear. Kai then curled in a ball and let sleep take him.

The next day Kai awoke and sat up slowly then he looked around while noticing blood on the sheets. The door then opened to reveal another man in a cloak so his face was hidden and Kai glared at him for he was not in the mood for more pain and he was sick of this. He had been here for a week and he was treated as a sex slave. He got into this because of Boris threatening him with his friends lives, that had been two years ago and now he was very weak. If this guy was like the rest of them then he would not fight him, he couldn't fight because he knew no one cared. That's what Boris kept telling him, at least and he was starting to believe it because he was still being tortured.

The man walked towards him and stopped by the bed as Kai leaned against the wall with a glare on his face. "you don't recognize me Kai?" the guy said sadly then handed Kai a beyblade and Kai looked down at it, eyes going wide. "you better be who I think you are" Kai said quietly looking up at the cloaked figure for it was _his_ beyblade that he was holding, it was Dranzer then he laid on his side feeling weak. "Who do you think I am" the figure said calmly as he sat on the bed next to Kai and put a hand in between his shoulders then Kai whimpered in fear "you don't have to be afraid buddy. It's me" "T-t-tyson" Kai pleaded out weakly and the figure put the hood down to reveal his best friend then Kai went into his embrace "I've missed you so much pl-please get m-me out o-of here" "shh it's okay that's why I'm here. Now lets get going before the guards wake up" Tyson said gently as he grabbed the t-shirt and Kai had a confused look "Rei kinda…knocked them out he and Max are waiting for us" "…get me out" Kai pleaded fearfully as Tyson sat him up slowly making him whimper in pain then he put the t-shirt on him and held Kai to him. "Are you ready…..lets go" Tyson said gently as he picked Kai up then bolted out of the room and arrived at a car where a blond man was waiting "got him lets go Max Rei" "yes! Get in" Max said firmly as he opened the back car door and Tyson did as he was told. "Max get in" Rei said firmly and Max got in the front seat then Rei sped off " how is Kai Tyson, is he awake?" "Y-yes…exhausted and cold" Kai said weakly as he clung to Tyson desperately then the dragon covered him up with a blanket fully and held him close "Rei slow down, don't want to get stopped" "oh right good idea" Rei said embarrassedly with a quiet laugh as he slowed down to the speed limit. "Kai go to sleep it's okay now your safe" Tyson said gently as he locked his gaze with Kai's fearful eyes. "Th-thanks guys f-for saving me…and o-okay" Kai said weakly as Tyson kissed his forehead and he curled up in a ball on Tyson's lap then he let sleep take him, knowing he was finally free from the life of constant severe pain and free of Boris.

OWARI

(maybe)

Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think


End file.
